Why She Dose It
by ninjafest132
Summary: Rei wonders why Sayaka is so nice to everyone. this is a ReixSayaka fic, ratug may go up.
1. Why She Does It

**YO! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN A FIC FOR THIS ANIME BUT I FELT IT NEEDED SOME MORE STORIES. ANYWAYZ THIS KINDA CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS WATCHING IT ONE NIGHT WHEN I HAD NOTHING ELSE TO DO SO IF IT SUCKS JUST DEAL.**

**WHY SHE DOES IT**

Rei just didn't understand her some times. She was always so kind to everyone else, and no one seemed to do any thing for her. It pissed her off. _'Why doesn't she say no once in a while?'_ Rei thought as she looked at her from across the classroom. Himeko was asking her some thing, a favor she guessed by the way she was on her knees in a begging fashion. Rei just looked on with a sad expression, shaking her head at the pitiful display.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Before they could get up Becky smacked a pointer(ya know, those long stick thingies) on the chalk board getting the attention of everyone. " We're having a test tomorrow so study tonight." she said. Ichijo stood up and everyone look at her in anticipation, wondering what she might say. " What will the test be about?" she asked as if it was the normal thing to do, which it was. They were all stunned, Ichijo asked a normal question! The world was most defiantly going to end today. " G-geometry" Becky managed to say with a shocked expression. Ichijo smiled evilly " Then I'll bring plenty of materials. The Philosopher's Stone will be mine." she said. Rei just stood up, pointed at her and said "Take her away!" Miyako and Sayaka pulled her out of the classroom.

As Rei left she looked out of the corner of eye at Sayaka and noticed that she was doing homework. Rei stopped in front of her desk, " Why are you doing that here?" she asked. Sayaka looked up and smiles sweetly. " It's much easier for me to do it here than at home. There aren't as many distractions." Rei seriously doubted the last half of that answer, if you don't consider a bull with a bazooka a distraction then you must be crazy. Rei looked down at her desk and saw that she had a few more papers than were really necessary. Rei sighed and continued out of the school to her job at the Chinese restaurant.

**WEIRD CAT, GOD THINGY: IT'S THE NEXT DAY, DESU NYA.**

Rei watched as Sayaka handed Himeko a paper from one of the many colored folders on her desk. "Thank you sooo much, Rokugou! This is, like, omega nice!" Rei heard Himeko say as she walked over to greet Sayaka. "Why cant you do your own homework, huh?" Rei asked, giving Himeko a death glare. Himeko just looked at Rei like she grew a second head. "Well…uhh… what's that Becky! You need my help? Be right there!" Himeko shouted across the room which earned her many stares.

Rei sighed and watched as she dashed off in the direction of the, now confused, teacher. She caught a glimpse of Sayaka trying to stifle a rather large yawn. "You know, you could jut tell her no. it won't kill you." Rei stated matter-of-factly. Sayaka gave her a shy smile and blushed.

The bell rang and the class dispersed to go where ever they were needed next.

**RABBIT THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT: UMM… ITS LUNCH TIME.**

Rei was walking towards the lunch room. She glanced into the classes as she passed, some of which had other people, and some were empty. As she passed the art room she seen two familiar pig tails with big white ribbons. Rei watched as Sayaka painted a picture. From where she was standing she could make out a grassy field with a few trees and some wild flowers. The sky was a deep violet blue and spotted with stars. There was also a person standing in the field, hair blowing in the wind, but Rei couldn't see their face.

Rei slipped into the room silently and inched closer till she was behind Sayaka. She looked over the other girls shoulder in hopes of seeing the face of the girl in the painting, but frowned when she saw that her it was only her back. However she had a familiar figure, but Rei couldn't put a name to it. She was wearing a white, flowing night gown and was hovering slightly above the grass. Sayaka was starting to paint what looked like wings on the girls back.

As Sayaka went to put more paint on her brush Rei made her presence known. "I guess wings would explain the whole floating thing." she said, which startled Sayaka and made her drop the paint brush. She turned around and saw Rei standing there, looking at her with a smile. " Oh, hey Rei. I didn't hear you come in, you must be ninja of the year." Sayaka said as she leaned down to pick up her brush. Rei just smiled wider as she gazed at Sayaka's body, taking it all in. she truly was a beautiful girl.

"So who is that in your painting?" Rei asked as Sayaka returned to her sitting position. Sayaka blush and looked to the side "It's… some one I dreamt about last night." she said shyly. "Well did you see their face?" Rei continued. Sayaka blushed harder still " I… I'm not sure. It was… dark." she said. Rei let out a sigh, "Well, what do you remember about her?" Sayaka blushed so hard her face was crimson She…she..Shewasagoodkisserandhadthebodyofagodess." Sayaka said at lightning speed, hoping Rei wouldn't hear. But she did hear, after all she's in the same class as Himeko, and she always talks that fast.

Rei gave an evil smirk and moved closer to Sayaka. "So then you did see her face, didn't you?" Sayaka backed away slightly, afraid of Rei's calculating eyes. "N-not really. Why are you s-so interested?" Rei's smirk grew larger as she leaned in more, Sayaka was left with no place to go as her painting was behind her. "That girl looks…familiar." she said, but Sayaka got what she really meant. Rei leaned in and whispered in her ear "How about you come over tonight and well talk more about this_ dream girl._" Rei then gave her a light kiss on the cheek, stood up, and walked out of the room.

Sayaka sat there flushed and breathing hard. Her face was hot and she felt a familiar tug in the pit of her stomach, wondering weather or not actually go, or just stick to dreams. All the While Rei was laughing to herself thinking _'It's about damn time one of my guesses was right!'_

**ALL DONE!! NOW I WILL UPDATE IF I GET REVIEWS SO DON'T WORRY.**


	2. I Will Follow You

**YO, IM ACCUALLY UPDATING A STORY… I'M SO PROUD OF ME!!-PATS OWN HEAD- YAYZ!! ANYWAYZ, THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF A SONG FIC THANANYTHING, BUT IT FIT'S THE BILL JUST FINE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR THE SONG BUT I WISH I HAD BOTH.**

I Will Follow You

As Sayaka rounded the corner she spotted Rei's apartment. It was a medium sized building that didn't look too old or too new. It was about three stories tall and an off white color. She approached the large green door and rang a buzzer with Rei's last name next to it.

After a minute of waiting the voice of an older woman came out of the speaker next to the button. "Yes?" was all the woman that Sayaka now believed to be Rei's mother said. "Hello, I am one of Re's friend from school. She invited me over." Sayaka stated to the woman. "Very well" was the curt reply she got back before the door buzzed, signaling that it had been unlocked so the visitor could enter.

Sayaka climbed two flights of stairs that led to the second floor, glad she remembered to write her apartment number own before she left school. She walked until she reached her desired destination in front of room 420(yay! Marley Fest is in town!!). She knocked lightly, not wanting to disturb the eerily silent hall. The sound of swift, light foot steps could be heard as someone came to the door.

The woman that had spoke to Sayaka earlier was now standing in front of her. She wore a dark blue shirt that could be considered casual or formal, and a pair of black slacks. Sayaka figured that she may have gotten back from work maybe an hour ago and didn't have time to change yet. Her hair was the same shade of brown as Rei's, but her eyes didn't hold the same reddish tint that her daughters did.

"Rei is in her room, down the hall, second on the right." she sad with out introducing her self. Sayaka simply nodded and head in the direction that the older woman pointed. As she neared the room she heard a ticking noise that was constant. It was slightly annoying and seemed to fill her entire being with hate for the thing making that dreadful sound(if you can't tell, I HATE metronomes… evil basterds).

She found that the awful noise was coming from Rei's room and wanted to rush in and crush it immediately. But then she heard the sound of music starting to play. The melody was sad, as if predicting a terrible future, but also hopeful of what was going to happen. Then she heard a familiar voice start to sing .

_Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark._

_No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark. If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I will follow you into the dark._

Sayaka was shocked. Rei's voice was simply amazing, almost angelic. It filled the hallway as well as her heart. She nearly moved to tears by just the first verse alone. Rei's voice held so much emotion that it almost had it's own shape, a body which to show it through movement

_In Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black. And I held my tongue as she told me "son, fear is the heart of love" so I never went back. If heaven and hell deicide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I will follow you into the dark._

Sayaka felt the depth of these words and really was moved to tears. They started to flow lightly, leaving only thin, glistening lines as evidence that they were even there. Sayaka had a smile on her face though and it was not one that she often put on. It was a true smile that warmed her heart and embraced her soul.

_You and me have seen everything to see. From Bangkok to Calgary. And the soles of our shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now, but it's nothing to cry about cause we'll hold each other still. In the blackest of rooms. If heaven and hell deicide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, I will follow you into the dark. Yes, I will fallow you into the dark._

As the last cord rang out Sayaka wiped her eyes and prepared to knock on Rei's door, hoping that the Rei was thinking of her while she was singing.

**OK SO IT'S SHORT, BUT STILL GOOD… RIGHT? WHATEVER. ANYWAYZ IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WON'T MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER. IM EVIL LIKE THAT. **


End file.
